There are many constructions known in the prior art for joining a toilet to a discharge pipe and at the same time securing the toilet in its desired location. Generally, these involve securing the toilet to the discharge pipe with threaded fittings and sealant or the like, and bolting the toilet to the floor. Such a construction is disadvantageous in several respects. Leaks may develop in the drain connection, due to vibration of the fittings by the toilet, and due to aging of the sealing compound. Such leaks require extensive labor to be fixed, and often require the services of a highly trained plumber.
Also, the bolts which secure the toilet to the floor, although often covered by decorative fittings, are exposed to view. Too often the availability of these mounting bolts to theives and vandals results in damage, destruction or theft of the toilet. There is a paradox, then, between the difficulty in repairing such prior art constructions and their susceptibility to vandals and theives.